Radioactve
by A.Monroe
Summary: Monroe runs with a one billion double dollar sign above her head. When things go wrong one night, she encounters the infamous Vash the Stampede. One she has been romantically hooked with for so long. Can she survive the uncoming trouble long enough to see the truth behind Vash? Or will she die ? In the worst possible way?


Her feet hit the desert floor hard, her breath coming out in short pants.

"Get her! That's 1 Billion Double Dollars running off!" One of the hunters yells.

"Now now, I'm not Vash!" She yells behind her shoulder.

"Here that! She's working with Vash!" One yells.

She rolls her eyes, they didn't understand a word she had just said. What they heard was 'I know Vash'. She didn't know Vash. She wanted to , yes. But she didn't.

"Get her!"

She's tackled to the ground, her body hits the floor hard. She struggles to stand when she's only pulled into a small, a very small cave with someone behind her. A gun is pointed into the back of her head.

"Don't make a sound. We don't want either of us to be caught do we?" His voice is playful. As if he was mocking you for getting caught.

"Where'd she go?!" They ask.

His hand is placed over her mouth, a gloved hand.

"She's got a double dollar sign ! We need to find her before that Vash does! If they find each other, then all hell will break loose!"

"Double dollar huh?" The man whispers in her ear.

She stayed quiet, not because she was thankful to the man, but because she didn't want to be caught just as much as the one behind her didn't.

"She's probably down the moutain." One of them says before sliding down.

One by one they all follow after before it was just the girl and the boy.

"Now, why don't you step out real slow and tell me your name." He says slowly pushing her out but keeping a firm grip on her waist preventing her from seeing who he was.

"My name is Monroe." She says standing in the sunlight.

"Monroe? As in world famous criminal Monroe?" He asks amused.

"Y-Yes." She stutters.

She had a feeling that this wasn't just a normal person anymore. This wasn't just some villiager. This was someone... else.

"How interesting how you and I, both world famous known criminals ran into each other. I, Vash, and you, Monroe. Rumors are going around you know ? About the two of us. Like we're the new Bonnie and Clyde. " He taunts.

Vash the Stampede?! He was right behind her!

"I...I -uh." She stutters, her palms begin to sweat as she resists the urge to turn around and look at him.

"I don't see why." She composes herself enough to say.

"I've never met you before in my entire life." She continues.

"How unfortunate. People are going to be disappointed. But now, you have to go. A girl with a billion double dollar sign on her head isn't safe." He says.

"I could say the same for you Vash. 60 Billion double dollars." She braves to say.

"How true. But you see. You and I differ more ways then the one." He says.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not all human."

He forces her away from his body, before taking off. The infamous red coat circling around him preventing her from seeing his face or even his hair.

"Vash!" She calls going after him.

She stops as the enterance to the town comes into view.

"Vash the Stampede caught me." She breaths as she moves into the town. She ditches her signature jacket, stuffing into a hole she dug awhile back.

"Hey! You!"

She freezes, before slowly turning around to see two women staring at her.

"What are you doing out so late?"

"I- I heard something." She says.

"Maybe she heard Vash!" The taller one says.

"Did you see Vash the Stampede!?" She asks.

"No, sadly. But I spoke to him." She answers.

"Well, what did he say?!" She asks.

"He talked about himself and that other criminal. Monroe or something... Calling them the new Bonnie and Clyde." The girl answers.

"Bonnie and Clyde?! Meryl, that means they're working together! If those two have an appetite for destruction one night, who knows what could happen!" The tall one says.

"Don't worry Milly. We'll catch the girl before anyone else does. Or before Vash comes back and gets her." Meryl says.

"What's your name?" Meryl asks.

"Lynn." She lies.

"How pretty!" Milly smiles.

"I just came to town for the night." She says.

"How come? Why don't you stay awhile ?" Milly asks.

"I come and Go." She says.

Meryl was confused. Why would someone normal just come and go? Her and Milly were on a mission to track down Vash the Stampede. But this girl ? She seemed scared and startled by the mention of Vash the Stampede.

"Why?" Meryl asks beginning to remove one of the pistols from her jacket.

"Family." Monroe lies.

"Well Lynn. You should stay awhile." Milly smiles.

"Nah. I can't really. I want to leave before Vash rolls around." She smiles.

Little did Monroe know, Vash was already in the city. Staring at her through the bar window in fact. She rubbed her neck before walking off towards the bar. All she knew from Vash the Stampede was a red coat. There was other things.

The doors open and she walks in. Her eyes instantly hit Vash's.

Luckily he was wearing glasses.

For Monroe, this was anything but a mere concidence. Just some jokester who thought Vash was cool so he bought himself a red coat. She sits down at the bar, attempting to think of anything but her encounter with Vash.

What did he mean, Bonnie and Clyde ? Bonnie and Clyde were lovers that were killers. Monroe has never killed, and as far as she's known, Neither has Vash. They weren't lovers either. They had only just met today.

But apparently some people believed that they were romantically involved. They were not the new Bonnie and Clyde by any means.

The world didn't know they had only just met though. What they knew was that Vash the Stampede and Monroe knew of each other. But they based that fact of others. Saying that they were tied together, attempting to find each other in destruction.

Destroying cities as signs, as road markers. So that the other would find each other. The headlines made Monroe sick. They treated the two gunslingers like it was a tragic romantic tale. They should be fearing them, not making a sappy love story.

"You OK there?" The guy from earlier asks.

"Yea. Hey, can I ask you something?" She asks.

"Yeah , go ahead." He smiles.

"Does it annoy as much as it does me, how people are treating this relationship between Vash the Stampede and Monroe ? It seems like their trying to make this sappy tragic love story of two lovers trying to find each other?" She asks.

"Honestly, I don't know. It can get annoying yeah, they don't know either of them. Non of the world does. But the act as if they do." He says.

"Do you support Vash?" She asks.

"In destruction ? No. I don't. But other then all the destruction, he's just like everybody else." He says quietly.

Hm. Seems this guy really has a soft spot for Vash the Stampede. He did have a point though. No one knows anything about Monroe or Vash.


End file.
